Akira class
| Service period = 2368-25th century | Defences = ablative armor; deflector shields | Length = 464.43 meters | Width = 316.67 meters | Height = 87.43 meters | Mass = 3,055,000 metric tons | Decks = 26 | Crew = 500; 4,500 (evac. limit) | Auxiliary Craft = 10 work bees; 40 fighters; 10 Federation shuttlecraft; 5 shuttlepods | Maxspeed = warp 9.8 for 12 hours | Cruspeed = warp 6 | Armaments = 6 type-X phaser arrays; 15 torpedo launchers; chain reaction pulsar weapon | altimage = 220px|Class profile. }} The Akira-class was a type of heavy cruiser starship in service to the Federation Starfleet in the 24th century. Planned in the 2350s in response to rising hostilities with the Cardassian Union, the vessel was given an increased priority when the mid-2360s brought on the Federation's awareness of the threat of Borg invasion. Akira class vessels entered service in the year 2368 as fast, maneuverable attack ships. ( ; ; }}; ) The Akira vessels were registered as class 3 heavy cruisers. ( ) History Starting out as just a hypothetical exercise in starship design, the design that became the Akira-class was initially conceived during a period of rising tensions with the Cardassian Union in the mid-24th century. Worked on by engineers in their spare time, most never expected the vessel to be used, much less built, and as such the Akira project was assigned a relatively low status on the priority list. That changed following Starfleet’s disastrous losses to the Borg in the Battle of Wolf 359, as Starfleet began a major program of research, development and starship construction to meet any future Borg threat. The prototype ship USS Akira was launched in 2368, and fairly soon the class went on to become a major player in the fleet. Performing admirably during the wind-down of the Federation-Cardassian War in the late-2360s, and against the Borg on their return to Federation space in the 2370s, the Akira-class also was a common sight during the later Dominion War, serving on the front lines in most of the war's major battles. ( }}; ) :The ''Star Trek: Myriad Universes novel The Embrace of Cold Architects features an appearance by an Akira-class ship, , in late 2366-early 2367. Though set in an alternate timeline, it is unclear how the apparent point of divergence might have led to an earlier launch for this class.'' Features thumb|Forward [[shuttlebay of the .]] The Akira class was heavily armed with fifteen torpedo launchers, capable of firing either photon or quantum torpedoes, as well as tricobalt devices. ( ) The weapons pod could also be converted to carry specialized scientific sensors for exploration and research missions. ( ) However, one of the ship's defining features was its large main shuttlebay. One of the largest such facilities on any Federation vessel, the Akira's shuttlebay encompassed almost a third of the ship's saucer section, allowing the Akira-class to act as a fighter carrier as well as a cruiser. Its complement of forty fighters exit through the forward shuttlebay doors and returned through one of two aft bays. ( }}) The Akira-class vessel Thunderchild had a team of Starfleet fighter pilots. ( ) The large complement of shuttles also allowed the Akira-class to act as a rescue ship for evacuation missions, especially in situations where transporters didn't work or weren't suitable. ( ) The Akira-class heavy cruisers were equipped with Type-X phasers, Mk 80 torpedo launchers, and LF-35 linear warp engines. These starships were designed to operate for 18 years without a major overhaul and refit. ( ) Known ships thumb|Two Akira class ships help evacuate a Bajoran colony. thumb|Akira class aft view. * (NX-62497) * (NCC-62501) * (NCC-62743) * (NCC-62878 or NCC-62505) * (NCC-62891) * (NCC-63293) * (NCC-63302) * (NCC-63306) * (NCC-63419 or NCC-62797) * (NCC-63444-B) * (NCC-63549) * (NCC-63898) * (NCC-63719) * (NCC-64088) * (NCC-65549) * (NCC-67433) * (NCC-69302) * (NCC-71267) * (NCC-71427) * * * * * * * * * * Appendices Background The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual stated that this class had two torpedo launchers, although all other references that cover Akira-class weaponry agree that there are 15 tubes. It could be theorized that the contradiction is caused by a comparison of launcher machinery to actual launch points, but no further data regarding this detail is available. Given some portions of the blocks of text on different ships are identical, it could have been an editing error. Connections Apocrypha The ebook The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek license listed two other Akira-class starships: USS Avenger (NCC-69925) and the USS Martel (NCC-73196). The manual also features registries for some of the ships mentioned in other LUG supplements, although those ships were assigned different registries by later Decipher supplements. References and notes External links * de:Akira-Klasse category:federation starship classes category:cruiser classes category:heavy cruiser classes